Dangers Unknown
by DangerousDiamondDarling
Summary: Danny has a bad week... then a load of crazy crap happens! On Hiatus. Sorry.
1. One Bad Week

Title: **_Dangers_ _Unknown _**_(Crappy Title, I Know.)_

**_Disclaimer:_** No sad but true, I don't own it.

Author: _Anna (Anna takes no responsibility for this whatsoever. In fact Annnnnnnnnnnna is sorry for ever writing it. But she did anyway. Why? Because she can. Because she's great. In fact she'll sing to her greatness. LAlalalllalaaaallalalalalalala ANNNNNNAA Banana Bowbana Anna is GREAT! Huh oh right Anna's pen name is umm something with night and cookies but who cares because Anna is great._

Summary: _Danny has a bad week. Then a load of crazy crap happens! So read it! God Damn it! Huh? Ok, I'm fine, it's fine, I swear I won't yell at you any more… as long as you READ THE GOD DAMNED THING!_

_Rating: T_

**_Pairing:_** **_I don't know maybe a little DL, maybe a bit of another pairing, maybe a little show of hinting at SMACed. _**

_A/N: Annnnnna has NO A/N whatsoever so she will simply type till you leave and read her storyy584546646fgggggggjhultyrtdeytreyuytruyrtyehyp5edey86 5t4t 43ib6vt5g74g3bfleriygut. _

_Annnna wuvs ya!_

* * *

Danny Messer stood at the foot of his apartment building wondering if he could face being alone tonight.

It had been a bad week for him and he wondered if it could get any worse, his brother had been having "complications" at the hospital and he was so preoccupied with his brother's condition he had been distracted on his case and made a basic screw up that Mac had gotten mad at him for, he had a fight with his case partner Lindsay because he had been in such a state but didn't want to tell them about it so he ended being a real dick and pissing off a few people at the lab and the weather wasn't doing much to improve his mood either, it had been grey and giving off light rain and a few frosty mornings for a couple of weeks now making him feel like he was suck in a time warp, trapping him in this bad week forever.

Right now it was raining and he had to say this was really the darkest he'd seen the sky in the last few weeks and was raining the hardest too he noted as his vision was obscured by the rain drops falling on his glasses and with that he decided to head up to his apartment for now at least.

* * *

He'd been sent home early from the lab by a very annoyed Mac and he had already been to check in on Louie at the hospital and as much as going to some nameless bar on some unidentified street lost in the many back street of New York and getting drunk right now appealed to him he really didn't know if he could face people right now ever if he really didn't feel like being alone so he merely walk in the door and headed up the stairs because it seem better then standing there in an elevator doing nothing but thinking, he'd done all the thinking he wanted to do outside and standing still any more might just do him in, right now all he wanted was a nice hard drink to numb his pain, the pain that the past was bringing up. But when he reached his apartment the door was unlocked and he could hear some one in there, for a second he was still with shock then he heard the voice of a woman with a New York accent inside "yeah I know that mom I already said I would. I didn't do any thing anyway it was their fault! Yes of course if I'd known that I wouldn't of done it but… No! I didn't do that! They're lying... How the Hell should I know! I'm not psychic for god's sake! Look I gotta go mom he should be here soon… ok. Love you and tell dad I love him too ok bye mom" with that he heard his phone click so he opened the door and walked in to find his sister Holly standing in his kitchen. "Danny!" she yelled as soon as she saw him before jumping on him and giving him a hug that he returned lifting his slightly shorter little sister off her feet. He was very happy to see her, if there was one thing that could cheer him up at a time like this it was family "hey sis! What you doing here?" he said happily _finally some thing good happening_ _to me_ "I just got in from England and thought I'd see my big bro" "what about your job?" at that point she let go and looked away _oh god what's she done now. She's only had the job for three months if she's fired already… _"Umm well" he groaned "hey don't you give me that! I did what I had to and if that means I'm under inspection then fine I'm under inspection" "alright why are you under inspection?" she mutter something about overstepping the line and her boss being a hard ass as she looked away from his eyes, her straight platinum blond hair hanging down just past her shoulders, it had grown since he saw her last but then it had been over a month since he'd seen her, since Louie. _she left for a job in LA but that hadn't worked out, she had a few job offer and had finally got a job in England with some London law firm, then this stuff with Tanglewood got her back here and messed her up a bit and after that she'd gone back to her job, though she still called every week and when I asked about her job she always said it was fine,_ _but_ he thought with a sigh _my sister's never been one for the quiet life and this stuff with Louie isn't helping_ "and like the jerk hasn't done worse himself I mean god I could just punch that guy some times ya know but he has to go all high and mighty on me for doing nothing really wrong" she finished meeting her bright misty orb like blue eyes with his own "yeah alright, I'm sure you didn't do any thing_ (that)_ wrong. So how long are you here for?" "A few weeks" "and I see you already let mom and dad know. Do you have a place to stay?" "Well I was thinking' maybe my sweet, kind brother dearest would let me crash at his place?" "Yeah sure you know your always welcome" "cool, well I'm starving so I'm gonna make us some dinner and you smell like wet dog so you can go have a shower" "ok then, I'll be back in a couple of minutes"

* * *

After dinner and a couple hours of hard drinks in which they spent their time talking about all the things that were going wrong in their lives but were too drunk to sort anything real out, he past out on his couch with his sister near by on the floor, head resting on the side of the chair she once occupied until she got too drunk to get back on it when she fell off for the tenth time that night.

* * *

_Oh god what a hang over _Danny thought as he started to wake up, eyes trying to adjust to the dim light of his apartment. He groaned his muscles aching and his head throbbing painfully. He wondered into his kitchen after finding his glasses on the coffee table next to him, he turned his coffee machine on and looked at the clock on his kitchen wall.

Danny walked in to the lab over half an hour late, the first people he saw were Stella and Hawkes. Stella was leaning over Hawkes's shoulder reading a case file _don't see me, oh god don't see me _he thought desperately, he knew that his eyes were red and blood shot and he looked like hell probably a repercussion of both the drinks of the night before and the week he'd had before that. Unfortunately Stella heard his entrance and looked up from her case file to see who it was "Danny!" she said surprised _Shit _Danny thought and muttered to himself as he stopped walking and turned around to face her.

* * *

_K,K,K! So that was it. PLEASE! For The Love Of God PLEASE REVIEW! NOTHING you could possibly say is a waste of my time, that's impossible my times worthless. Anywho hope ya liked it (it's my first, plus I like to write characters differently so be nice) and I'm working on the next. Byez_

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna_


	2. Bad Traffic?

Title: **_Dangers_ _Unknown _**_(Crappy Title, I Know.)_

**_Disclaimer:_** No, not mine.

Author: _Anna Banananananan Bowbana ANNNNNNA_

Summary: _Danny has a bad week. Then a load of crazy crap happens! _

**_Pairing:_** **_I don't know maybe a little DL, maybe a bit of another pairing, maybe a little show of hinting at SMACed. _**

_A/N: I'm gonna make things clear. I Like BadBoyz. And what I mean by that is Danny is going to have a little bit of a darker past in this, ya know like a few little things he maybe didn't tell Mac about in RSRD (OMG wasn't RSRD the best ep ever). This chap is more of a filler (i.e. I did one chap then cut it in two, and so this is mostly just a filler.). Oh and Stella is a little bit dizzy in this, it's just coz I didn't have the time or the know how to do her right. Oh and I'd just like to say thanks to the people who reviewedzizslffyhf. kthxbye. _

_P.S. This one is short._

_Annnna wuvs ya! (If ya review that is.)_

* * *

_**Ch.2**_

* * *

_Stella's POV_

"Danny where have you been?" she asked _after all Danny is usually not the type to be late_ and then he turned around and Stella had to admit he didn't look well. His eyes normally one of his best features (as his fan base of lab girls kept telling her) were red, blood shot and puffy, his clothes looked untidy and his hair lacked it's usual spark. "Uh bad traffic, thought I had more time you know, off my back" he shot out, she looked at him critically, you didn't need to be a C.S.I to tell that he was lying but he obviously wasn't going to tell her the truth. She thought of questioning him more and Hawkes looked like he was thinking the same thing but they both give each other a look that said they wouldn't push, for now at least, deciding that he may shut her out if he thought she was digging too much _Danny, Danny, Danny what has been going on with you lately _she thought "Danny are you ok?" she asked concern for her friend "yeah, yeah I'm fine Stel" _oh no that was way too fast! Something is wrong, should I tell Mac? After all he knows Danny better then I do but Danny could see it as betrayal_ "are you sure you're ok?" Hawkes added "yeah I'm sure. I gotta go Mac will wanna see me. I'll see ya." Danny said and hurried away.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

_Ahh god too many questions! Ok one question but that's too much _he thought, head still pounding painfully, stopping him from coming up with a good excuse he knew Stella and Hawkes wouldn't be fooled but he needed to say some thing to get them off his back. He didn't want to lie to them but he couldn't tell them what was going on with Louie and he really didn't want them meeting his sister she was too much for his life here, they wouldn't understand someone like her. "Uh bad traffic, thought I had more time you know, off my back" _damn too defensive _They both looked at him questioningly and he said nothing, she sighed and in a slightly worried voice said "Danny are you ok?" _quick lie _"yeah, yeah I'm fine Stel" _damn too fast, too fast. You even sound hangover too _he saw the worried look on their faces increase _shit _"are you sure you're ok?" Hawkes added to Stella's sentiments _damn, damn, damn! _"Yeah I'm sure. I gotta go Mac will wanna see me. I'll see ya." He replied and practically ran to get out of his friends presents and run into an ever worse one Mac _oh god Mac is gonna be so pissed. _He got to Mac's office door, Mac saw him but was on the phone but Danny could see this wasn't going to be good. He was worried about this and he was pretty certain he looked nervous and didn't want Mac to see it but most of the building had glass doors and offices and Mac's was one of them _damn glass_ he thought just as Mac put down the phone and motioned for him to enter.

* * *

**Mac's POV**

Detective Mac Taylor was silent as the younger man walked in his door, he had been slightly angry, slightly confused, slightly worried before the phone call but now he understood perfectly and wished he could of heard it from Danny himself "Mac" detective Danny Messer greeted his superior officer grim faced "Danny" Mac replied _Danny, Danny, Danny _the older man sighed "I just got a phone call from the hospital, they were asking about you, they needed to get confirmation to go ahead with some medication that they think may help Louie get back to a stable condition." Mac said in an even tone. Danny was silent, his face blank and unreadable so Mac decided to break the silence "Danny, why didn't you tell us? We would have understood."

* * *

**_Danny's POV_**

He was silent for a whole minute, truth be told he didn't know what to say, his mind was going a mile a minute, so he just did all he could, he just stood there silently. "Danny, why didn't you tell us? We would have understood." Mac said, once again in an even tone. Honestly he didn't know why he didn't tell his friends about his brother's decreasing condition, he just couldn't. Maybe he just couldn't face it, maybe he wasn't ready to admit it and saying it to his friends made it real, maybe he just didn't want them to see him that weak again, maybe letting them see that side of his life was too much for him, maybe he just couldn't. So once again he was silent "Danny…" his boss stopped unsure of what to say "Danny, you should have told at least me. I know that your brother means a lot to you especially after what happened, why don't you take sometime off, at least till things calm down a bit." _Oh god, not this_ he sighed "I'm sure I'll be fine, Mac, just, just let me keep on working"

* * *

_**Mac's POV**_

Mac noted the hint of desperation in his voice. He'd known Danny for a while now, he wasn't a man who gave into desperation easily, this was obviously very hard on him. "Ok, if you think you can manage it but let me know if there's anything I can do" he replied "yeah, sure Mac" Danny said completely uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Well… if your sure then, you can go work, I think Lindsay needs help with her case" Danny nodded and started toward the door "and Danny" "yeah Mac" Danny said turning his head around "let me know if you want to talk," Mac said sincerely "yeah, yeah I will" Danny replied heading out the door.

* * *

_K,K,K! So that was it. PLEASE! For The Love Of God PLEASE REVIEW! NOTHING you could possibly say is a waste of my time, that's impossible my times worthless. Anywho hope ya liked it (it's my first, plus I like to write characters differently so be nice) and I'm working on the next. KTHXBI_

_**MBCT**_

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna_


	3. In my heart I can’t contain it…

_Title:_ **_Dangers_ _Unknown _**_(Crappy Title, I Know.)_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I own nothing. It sucks. _

Author: _Anna (Is a Crazy Chick)_

_Summary:_ **_Maybe_ _in this chap "_**_Stuff! Maybe some stuff! YAY!**" so read on and review!**_

_Rating: T_

**_Pairing:_** **_I don't know maybe a little DL, maybe a bit of another pairing, maybe a little show of hinting at SMACed. _**

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update! I've got the next one almost ready to come out. Reviews' I love you!_

_A/N.2:I just have to say this: I don't know my ship for this fic yet. That said there maybe some hinting of ships you can read into that as much as you want. _

* * *

_In my heart I can't contain it…_

Chapter three…

* * *

_Lindsay's POV_

She was in the lab with the U/V light, running the blue light over the victims clothes.

She was so caught up in the case she didn't notice him enter the room until she heard his voice full of boyish charm and genuine New York accent say, "whatcha looking at Montana?"

She was still angry with him, he had been a real jerk the other day, "Vic's clothes." She answered short, cold and too the point.

He seemed to be analysing her words for a moment, "what's the case?" He ask determined to bug her "why do you want to know?" She asked cold and pointedly again. She didn't have time for his games. "just wondering since it's my case too, now." He answered leaning against the door frame "What?!" she said in shock, almost yelling as she wheeled around to face him

_WHAT?! How can he do that after yesterday! He can't just come waltzing in here with that stupid grin and New Yorker voice and think it's alright! _

She looked at him questioningly"Mac put me on the case" he answered her puzzled look.

_Bastard._

* * *

**_Danny's POV_**

She was bent over some clothes with the U/V light completely oblivious to his presents, utterly lost in her case, "whatcha looking at Montana?" He asked in what he hoped was a light tone, just so she'd know he was there "Vic's clothes." _Whoa now that's ice cold. She must be really mad. _

He could think of _SO_ many things to say about the cold shoulder she was giving him right now but held back any smart remarks, she was too mad and he didn't want to make it worse, so he settled on a lower toned but persistent, "what's the case?"

She wouldn't look at him instead replying with a cold "why do you want to know?" _this is gonna take awhile _he thought, just barely containing a sigh, instead letting himself fall to the side, leaning against the door frame. "just wondering since it's my case too, now."

He said it full well knowing she wasn't gonna like it but saying anyway.

He wasn't disappointed. "What?!" She said, practically yelling out of shock and anger.

_She turned around faster then a New York cabby can leave when you tell them to 'wait here'._

She looked outraged and gave him a questioning stare "Mac put me on the case" he answered her unasked inquest.

She gave him a dirty stare.

* * *

_Holly's POV_

_-Ring, ring-_ _no -ring, ring- go away -ring, ring- piss off -ring, ring- f-ck off -ring, ring- … -ring, ring- bastards. _

She wearily opened her eyes to the dim, but still much too bright light in Danny's apartment.

_-Ring, ring-_ "f-ck" -_ring, ring-_ "I'm bloody well coming!" -_ring, ri-_ "Hello" "Hello, are you the person responsible for the phone account of-" "The f-ck! Leave me alone ya stupid barstard!" after saying that and a few select words about the caller's mother, she hung up.

Rubbing her eyes, slightly jaded, she made her way to the kitchen, her clothes clinging to her in that uncomfortable slept in feeling. There was (_mercifully_) coffee in the pot and Danny left her a note on the counter:

_Holly,_

_I got to go to work I should be back by at least eight._

_I'll give you a call to cheek up on you sometime today._

_There is aspirin in the bathroom cabinet._

_Mom wants to see you._

_Don't do anything rash while you're hung-over._

_Be careful. _

_Love_

_Danny. _

She rolled her eyes at her brother's words of warning; he was way too protective of her sometimes. She stifled a yawn as she poured herself coffee.

Two more cups of coffee, a piece of toast, a _very_ long shower, some new clothes and some aspirin later she looked herself up and down in the reflection of the microwave.

It's shiny door giving her a relatively good view of her body, her blonde hair flat down to her shoulders, her piercing azure eyes made more so by her black mascara, some foundation and lip-gloss. She wore a black, woollen, V-neck, and dark blue jeans, with black heels. The V-neck pulled up a little at the back and tugging it down she got a glimpse of her tattoo. She shivered and picked up her bag, and tried to remind herself that she had a few tattoos and that one was just another.

* * *

She had gone to the hospital. It was a mistake. 

She didn't know why it hurt her so much to see him there in the hospital. She'd seen him before, after Sonny _bloody _Sossone beat him within an inch of his life. But some seeing him now was some how still just as bad, if not worse.

She didn't know properly what was going on around her, she couldn't really see the things surrounding her, she didn't really notices anything.

In fact she didn't notice she was out of Louie's room until she was out of the hospital, it's was only then that she realised that she was running as fast as she could, her breath becoming short and her legs barely carrying her because of the limit she was pushing them over, she was crying too, the tears rolling thick and fast down her face, her throat becoming choke as she started gasping and sobbing.

She ran and she ran, tears constantly pouring down her face leaving wet lines that stung cold in the brisk and freezing New York air.

She ran all the way to Danny's apartment not caring that her ribs were about to burst from her long run all the way from the hospital to her brother's place in the bitter cold, not caring if she died right then and there.

She got to Danny's door after scaling the stairs three at a time, she got to the door and she stood there. _Shit. I left my key inside when I left…_ she thought. And that was it, she couldn't take it, she hit and punched and kicked and pounded the door with all her might, taking every anger, frustration, fear and sadness out on the wood that stood in her way. And when her punches had faded to dull thuds, she slumped to the floor, her back sliding down the door, which despite her best efforts was still standing.

She sat there sobbing in her own misery, clutching her, now, bleeding fists. She waited till her breath had stopped coming in strangled sobs before trusting her legs to not let her fall flat on her face, yet another mistake of the day it seemed to her as she tried and succeeded on only her second attempt, her elbow wearing the marks of the first.

Ribs still putting up a viable protest she made her way to the stairs. She stopped about a floor or two down and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and wiped her smudged make up off on her sleeves.

* * *

_Okeeeeeeey that's a chapter. Next one will be out soon. _

**_If you had one wish… you'd be me. _**

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna _

**_MBCT_**


	4. Frustration for lack of a better word

_Title:_ **_Dangers_ _Unknown _**_(Crappy Title, I Know.)_

**_Disclaimer:_** _One, Two, Better Not Sue!_

Author: _Anna (Is a Crazy Chick)_

_Summary:_ **_Maybe_ _in this chap "_**_Yelling!**" so read on and review!**_

_Rating: T_

**_Pairing:_** **_I don't know maybe a little DL, maybe a bit of another pairing, maybe a little show of hinting at SMACed. _**

_A/N_: The Italian in this story is just stuff that doesn't matter. It's in there because I wrote this bit then didn't want to rewrite it just because I don't speak Italian. Sorry if anyone speaks Italian and is offended by it. It's just simple translate site shit. The bits that are meant to be Italian and matter are in **Bold** ok? Oh and can I say I'm really sorry for how late this is but my piece of junk computer crashed on me about a month before Christmas and I had to wait for my brother to come down with his kids at Christmas and fix it. And then I've been on a long holiday since New Year's eve. And now I'm going to a different country tomorrow but I thought I'd better get this out before I leave even though I haven't packed yet :).

Oh yeah, I'm also not going to put a - in the word fuck, I didn't like it and if anyone cares then meh. I don't know if I'm meant to move the rating up so... meh.

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna_

* * *

_Chapter Four:_ Frustration (Named For Lack Of A Better Word).

* * *

_**Danny's POV**_

Danny was working a double homicide with Lindsay and Flack. The victims' were identical twin sisters Monica and Gabriella Parker and so far their family had proven useless in helping at all. Their brother Marcus Parker didn't seem to care at all that his older sisters were dead, their Father Henry Parker was pushing them for leads while at the same time checking the stock markets and trying to bribe them into working faster ("we're doing all we can sir."), and their Mother Juliet Parker was such a hopeless mess that she could barely get strangled words out, let alone give them any straight answers about her daughters. All and all working the family seemed to be a lost cause. The girls themselves were a complete mystery, they both had short red hair, bright green eyes, long legs and were wearing white tank tops, white and black checkered skirts and long black leather coats along with matching boots. They also had both taken gunshots to the chest. The case was going nowhere fast, all they knew was that the pair were twins in their twenties, both had taken gunshot wounds to the chest at point blank range and were found together in a back ally behind a hot New York night club. The case frustrated Danny and he was letting it show. Lindsay, who had only just started talking to him again, was now completely ignoring him, and since they had nothing on the case she didn't even have to say anything to him and was now acting like he wasn't even there after he snapped at her to stop annoying him when she started to hum a country song. Danny got aggravated when Sid started going on with one of his stories instead of just giving him and Lindsay the autopsy straight, so Danny interrupted him and told him to just tell them the damn autopsy report, which made Sid stare and Lindsay brake her silence yelling and whining at him for hurting Sid's feeling, which Danny ignored completely until she stopped talking to him again. Then he pissed off half the people he'd already pissed yesterday with pretty much the same behavior as yesterday.

He was thankful beyond belief when he got paged to the front desk and saved from yet another lecture made by Lindsay.

_

* * *

_

_Holly's POV_

The transformation was remarkable. Hardly anybody would recognize her after she walked out onto the street outside Danny's building. Not that she had changed anything about her appearance other then tying her hair up, no it wasn't an external transformation more of an internal one. It seemed impossible that a woman that only moments before had broken down in front of a door was now walking with an air of almost abrasive determination and definite purpose.

A short while later she was in the police station waiting for Danny to come after having the secretary page him. She was sitting on a bench staring at the secretary who was giving her a 'I'm sure he's just around the corner.' fake cherry smile, so she was giving the secretary her best 'Fuck you, Bitch.' sarcastic smile.

"Holly?" Danny stood staring at his sister, his sister sitting in the police station. He was surprised to say the least. "What are you doing here?"

She was in a no-bullshit mood that would have scared the crap out of anyone but Danny.

Danny could feel it, it was the calm before the storm... his sister was angry and being the only person within vicinity that she knew he was going to be the one to know it.

* * *

**Flack's POV**

Don was on his way out to find Danny when he spotted them, Danny and some blonde girl arguing in what sounded like Italian.

"Il fotte è Danny! Lei non sa niente di esso! Il congedo di ya giusto me il fotte solo! E ciò che il fotte la sono facendo il Danny?!"

Damn that woman is really pissed.

"Che?! Che l'è l'Agrifoglio?! Che il fotte è COSÍ insanguina l'ingiustizia con ciò che faccio?! Perché l'inferno l'è COSÍ peggiore poi ciò che il did? di Louie! Uhm?! Lei dice a me ciò che è cosí fottendo l'ingiustizia!"

Danny sounded worse.

"L'OSA COME?! Come il fotte la sfida lei?!"

The Blonde was back with a vengeance.

"NO! Nessuno Holly! Non darme quella MERDA! Lei sa! Lei SA che questo ha niente a che fare con perché urliamo!"

Danny sounded exasperated.

Flack watched the pair fight. It was like a football match, the blonde was gaining ground but Danny was had a strong defense.

Flack moved cautiously closer to the conflicting couple.

"Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!"

"Um Danny" Flack said interrupting the duo. The blonde who had her back to him spun around and Flack came face to face with an angry blonde, blue eyed, Italian woman that looked remarkably like his friend Danny Messer.

Flack was stunned "y-you-you-your Danny's sister?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

_Holly's POV_

She studied the man who had stopped her mid-rant, he was obviously a cop. He was tidy and wearing a suit, he had dark hair and blue eyes and he'd also just pissed her off. "_No, shit, Sherlock_." She muttered defensively. The _Man_ was instantly taken back by her blunt, bad-mannered statement and her obvious unconcern about it.

The two men were still adjusting; Danny was the first to speak "**What the _Hell_ Holly**?!" She glared at her brother and said a word that didn't need translating.

Flack POV

"Erm, excuse me…" Flack tried once more, she snapped her head around to face him and he thought she was going to start yelling at him, "I'm sorry, no speapka the Engolishia."

"You just spoke in English before." Don said in bewilderment.

* * *

**_Danny's POV_**

Danny really thought his sister was going to explode after Flack pointed out that she did in fact know how to speak English, she was obviously angry as she turned and stared him down. Instead of shouting or anything she give him a cherry smile to both men's surprise then started speaking in fast, happy Italian while giving Don a coy smile. Danny was mortified once his sister started speaking "**Fuck off and die ya bastard cop, why don't ya go arrest someone or whatever it is that you jackasses do all bloody day, how 'bout finding some one that actually _should_ go to jail, dumbass, motherfuc-**"

"_Holly_!" he cut her off. Don was looking at them confused, obviously not understanding a word they were saying and slightly put out by Holly's sudden change of attitude. Holly turned to her brother and said still in cheerful Italian "**Keys?**" though her eyes were shooting him daggers,

Danny let out an exasperated sigh "Holly…" She eyed him dangerously, like she wouldn't care that she was in a police station, if she wanted to kill him.

"Danny" she said through gritted teeth, "**I want to go, now _please_ give me the keys.**" Danny put the keys to his apartment in her hand. It was the note in her voice that made him do it, it was the same note that he himself had used in Mac's office that very morning when he had asked to keep working, it was the note that said she needed to go home to his place, not wanted, _needed_…

* * *

Holly's POV

With the keys firmly in her clutch, she turned on her heels on stormed out in to the streets; she was going to need a drink when she got back, that was for sure…

* * *

Danny's POV

After Holly had gone, Danny had been left standing with Flack wondering how to explain events of having meet his sister, his sister's first words to him being '_No, shit, Sherlock_.' And her calling Flack such malicious things that Flack mercifully didn't understand.

Thankfully Don seemed to have sympathy for Danny and said, "Well, we better get a move on with the case." Danny thanked god that his friend was so understanding and moved along with the detective. He knew he'd have to explain sometime soon but he really couldn't do it right then.

* * *

Please review! Anna wuvs you all._Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna Banana Bowbana Anna_

_**MBCT**_


End file.
